Nadia walked to a grocery store and, after browsing for 4 minutes, decided to buy a gallon of milk for $1.12. Nadia handed the salesperson $2.13 for her purchase. How much change did Nadia receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Nadia received, we can subtract the price of the gallon of milk from the amount of money she paid. The amount Nadia paid - the price of the gallon of milk = the amount of change Nadia received. ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Nadia received $1.01 in change.